The Curse
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: HFG gets his curse lifted, and a chance at love with his best friend. HFGxMM
1. Chapter 1

The Curse

**Hi there! So, I was reading the ONE MM/HFG fanfic on this entire site... And when I read what Rigby said to MM in the last chappie... I got SOO depressed! But then, I had a thought. I went to the RS wiki... And it is unknown if HFG was born alive. This formed an idea that HFG was cursed one day, and became the being that we all *possibly* love. Feel free to use the whole 'cursed' idea, I don't care at all. Just... Don't copy the whole fic.**

**No flames. This IS a MM/HFG fic. Repeat, no flames.**

**Don't own Regular Show.**

Fives just sat (or floated, if you prefer) on a log, near the park. He was in a clearing that had a perfect view of the sunset. He liked to come here at sunest or sunrise when his thoughts were jumbled up...

Which seemed to be happening quite a bit lately.

Recently, he had been falling in love with his best friend, Muscle Man. As if it wasn't bad enough that they were both male, he had to be stuck in this form...

"Not to mention he'll never feel the same..." he whispered aloud. A tear fell, and it didn't take much longer before he was absolutely bawling.

He wasn't even sure how long he sat there, before a female voice came from in front of him.

"Hey, are you that upset?" He looked up in confusion, and saw a red-haired girl with a magic wand standing before him. He recognised her as the one who put the curse on him.

"Gosh, I had no idea my curse would do so much damage!" the girl whined. Fives looked down.

"What do you want, Melody?" he growled angrily. Melody laughed.

"Well, I'm here to offer you something. I'll turn you back to normal for a set time..." Fives looked up hopefully at this part.

"And, if you can get Muscle Man to love you before your time is up... I will let you stay human forever" Melody finished, a small smile on her lips. Fives looked down again, sadly.

"Oh... Well, you can forget it then. He'll never love me that way..." he whispered. Melody shook her head.

"Well, why not at least try?" she pressed. Fives sighed, getting the feeling that she wouldn't give up.

"Alright" he finally said. Melody clapped her hands in excitement, then waved her wand around in a circle, muttering some words under her breath.

In a flash, she was gone, and Fives was human.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Regular Show.**

Fives stood outside the house, stalling. He knew everyone would be shocked, and probably freak out at the sight of his new body.

He shoved those thoughts away. Once they realized it was him, it would be like nothing had changed. Right?

Sighing, he finally knocked on the door. Seeing as he was in a totally new body, he felt it would be better to knock instead of barging in, and risk getting a beating from Skips, or Muscle Man.

Speaking of the green man, he opened the door. He looked at Fives with a calculating look on his face.

"Can I help you?" he said finally. Fives gulped.

"Dude, it's me, Fives" he replied shakily. Muscle Man raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it" he challenged, making Fives relax a little. At least his friend hadn't been rude enough to slam the door into his face.

"Um... When you were a kid, you used to play with unicorns until you turned four" the ex-ghost said, choosing the secret that was so embarrassing, Muscle Man had hidden it from him for at least a year.

Muscle Man's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"...You said you would never repeat that..." he pointed out. Fives laughed.

"Well when someone asks you to prove you know them, you tend to go with the secret that nobody else knows" he said between his laughter. Muscle Man showed a small smile, but then his face turned serious.

"What happened to you?" Fives sighed.

"Melody happened" he responded. Muscle Man winced. He was the only one who knew about how Fives became a ghost.

"Well, let's go tell the others..." the green man suggested. Fives nodded, and Muscle Man allowed the white-haired man inside.

The pair went into the kitchen, where Skips and Pops were playing a card game, and Benson was busy yelling at Mordecai and Rigby again. Fives had to choke back his laughter when Benson threw a string of cuss words in Rigby's face over a sarcastic comment.

"Guys! Look what happened to Fives!" Muscle Man shouted. Benson groaned.

"Did he try running through walls again?! I keep telling him he's NOT that kind of-" he cut himself off as he laid eyes on the new Fives.

"But- What... How did... OH MY GOD!" Rigby shouted. He then began running in circles, panicking.

"EVERYTHING I know is a LIE!" he shouted. Fives looked at him in confusion, while everyone else, minus Benson, snickered.

"Rigby! Stop spazzing out now or YOU'RE FIRED!" the gumball machine screamed. Rigby slowly calmed down, but still looked freaked out when he looked back at Fives.

"Okay, what happened?" Mordecai asked. Muscle Man shrugged. He knew who did it, but he was unsure of why...

"Well..." Fives began, unsure of what to say. He couldn't tell them that he was supposed to stay like this until Muscle Man loved him, could he?... Nah.

"I was walking through the forest, and then this girl, who I know from my past, showed up and said she had a temporary way to make me human. I was resistant at first, but I finally caved. So now I'll be staying like this for a while... I'm not really sure how long, though" the ex-ghost explained, though leaving out a few details. He was NOT about to say he was in love with someone, and he definitely wouldn't say who, especially not when Mordecai and Rigby were around.

"Whoa... Dude, that's freaky" Mordecai muttered. Skips appeared confused.

"How did this girl find you?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure" Fives lied again, knowing that Melody had probably sensed him or something.

"Well... This is just..." Benson sighed.

"Look, this is a big adjustment for you, Fives. So I'll give you and Muscle Man the week off... Just try not to cause too much trouble, okay?" he finally muttered.

Fives nodded in agreement, and he gave Muscle Man a high five, the pair laughing in glee.

_'One week, away from work with the love of my life...'_ he mentally sighed, feeling as though things were going to work out just fine.


End file.
